love_live_interstellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Yozora Nagishiro
Yozora Nagishiro is a second year Kagayaki student, the stylist and costume maker of the idol group Interstellar, as well as its third member. Personality Yozora is a cheerful but shy girl. She is very dreamy and imaginative, and likes to watch the world go by and inspire her - finding beauty in even the most obscure things and living by the idea of wabi-sabi. She gets very invested in stories and people she loves, having a tendency to idolise people or ideas. She is very idealistic and optimistic for the majority of the time, although sometimes her idea of the world can be overly naive, and she needs someone such as Mikoto to bring her back to earth again. Yozora is an empathic and sensitive girl, which means that despite her ability to easily feel others' emotions and comfort them effectively, she can become overwhelmed if a lot of difficult emotional situations occur in quick succession. She cries easily when she has to let out these feelings. In situations of high pressure she attempts to bottle it up, but it always ends in a tearful breakdown when she pushes beyond her limit. Yozora loves eating many types of food, and although in public she eats in a delicate and dainty fashion, when she is alone or with people she knows well, she eats more ravenously and messily. Background Yozora's family are originally from Kyoto, her mother Kaori having moved to Tokyo with her two daughters to start a new life after she split from her husband. Because of this, Yozora has grown up with a Kansai accent and dialect, which still comes out sometimes when she is upset. Yozora suffers from asthma, which makes dancing and sports difficult for her. Yozora is traditional in her ideas due to her family, and prides herself on being a good cook and seamstress. She also is skilled with most things traditionally Japanese. This, coupled with her shy and modest personality, leads to students at Kagayaki labelling her a "Yamato Nadeshiko". Story In the story, Yozora is discovered by Tsukina and Yukiko whilst sewing a dress together in the textiles club room. Tsukina is excited at the idea of styling Yozora's long and thick hair, when she realises that Yozora is designing idol-style clothes. Tsukina persuades her to make outfits for them and to join their group. Relationships Interstellar Tsukina Tokitani More information when these characters interact more Yukiko Shizuma Yozora and Yukiko originally don't interact that much as they are both reserved and Tsukina does most of the talking. However, soon after, the two get along well. Mikoto Kagura Yozora idolises Mikoto as a "cool senpai" due to her reserved and aloof demeanour, referring to her initially as "Kagura-senpai" which develops quickly into the overly familiar "Mikocchi". Yozora becomes skinshippy with Mikoto quickly, which initially irritates the latter as she isn't used to it. After she discovers that Mikoto is also the real identity of her favourite author, Yozora becomes even more admiring of Mikoto, and looks up to and relies on her to an entirely new degree. Yui Mimori More information when these characters interact more Family Kaguya Nagishiro Kaguya looks up to her older sister, and imitates her, such as copying her twintail hairstyle. The sisters have a good relationship and are supportive of each other. Aurelia More information when these characters interact more Trivia * Yozora's first name means "night sky". Her surname means "calm/serene castle". * She owns a collection of fuurin (Japanese wind bells) and fans that she has painted herself. * Yozora's favourite flower is the morning glory. Gallery yozora.png|Yozora AngelYozora2.png|Angelwish set 2 yozora yukata.png|Yozora's yukata AngelYozora.png|Angelwish set Category:Interstellar Members Category:Second Year Students Category:Kagayaki Girls' Academy Students Category:Angelwish Members